Ginny Weasley's Keeper
by lovlove0989
Summary: Trad de la fic de ashenrenee. Elle était fatiguée de la mort. Fatiguée de se battre. Fatiguée de la guerre. La guerre avait déchiré le cœur de Ginny Weasley et lorsque le corps d'Harry atteignit le sol de la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir à son tour. Il ne restait plus rien qui valait la peine de vivre.
1. 1 La bataille finale

Potter. Elle l'avait aimé dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu à Kings Cross à l'âge de dix ans. Depuis six ans, elle l'aimait, l'adorait même. Elle s'était dévouée à lui, l'avait attendu, avait essayé de l'oublier, n'avait pas réussi et après cinq ans de tourments, il avait finalement cédé.

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. La guerre a tout compliqué, elle a brouillé les lignes, elle a détruit les gens, elle a ridiculisé les garçons de Gryffondor qui avait des complexes héroïques partaient à la recherche d'objets obscurs dont personne ne savait rien.

Elle avait passé tant de temps à attendre des nouvelles de lui, parti depuis si longtemps avec rien de plus que des chuchotements et des rumeurs, jamais rien de concret. Et puis il était là, dans le château, debout devant elle, dans la salle sur demande et elle était si heureuse de le voir qu'elle oublia qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre. Elle oublia qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, que Harry l'avait quittée sans même un véritable adieu. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait agi comme un vrai con car il était vivant.

Mais il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps pour être heureux.. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ils se battaient à nouveau, se livrant à la bataille la plus intense jamais vue jusque-là et les gens autour d'elle tombaient comme des mouches. Colin Creevey, Remus et Tonks, Lavande Brown, et même un de ses propres frères, Fred, sont tous partis en un claquement de doigt. Perdus à la brutalité gratuite de leur adversaire.

Elle était fatiguée de la mort. Fatigué de se battre. Fatigué de la guerre. La guerre avait déchiré le cœur de Ginny Weasley et lorsque le corps d'Harry atteignit le sol de la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mourir à son tour. Il ne restait plus rien qui valait la peine de vivre.

Harry était même pas froid avant le début des exécutions. La première à partir fut la mère de Ginny, suivie de près par son père, puis par tous les membres masculins de l'Armée de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre. Neville, Dean et Seamus, des garçons avec qui elle était amie depuis des années, se sont tous joints à la pile de corps qui avaient commencé à se former sur Harry. Quand Bill et Charlie ont été amenés, Ginny commença à crier.

Quelqu'un l'a retenue lorsqu'elle essaya de se précipiter vers eux, afin d'empêcher que cela n'arrive, afi d'empêcher qu'elle ne se jete devant eux et de mendier pour leur vie. Elle n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tombée dans les bras de son ravisseur et éclata en sanglots hystériques alors que ses deux frères aînés tombaient tous les deux par terre, les yeux ouverts et vitreux, fixant le plafond sans vie. George et Percy sont partis ensuite et quand les yeux de Percy se sont liés aux siens, elle sentit quelque chose au plus profond d'elle-même se briser.

"Je t'aime Ginerva", dit-il, ses mots l'atteignant à peine à travers la distance qui les séparaient avant que le jet de lumière verte de la baguette de Voldemort ne le frappe à la poitrine. Il tomba au sol au ralenti, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd dont elle savait qu'il ferait écho à ses cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, n'aurait jamais dit à qui que ce soit que Percy était son frère préféré. Le seul frère qui avait remarqué qu'elle était en train de s'effondrer pendant sa première année. Celui qui la faisait manger quand elle n'avait pas d'appétit, qui lui demandait tous les jours si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Celui qui a toujours eu le temps de lui parler lorsqu'elle était bouleversée ou blessée ou qu'elle avait juste besoin de parler. Percy, qui l'avait comprise et l'aimait plus que quiconque, était parti.

Ron était le suivant, puis Ginny était seule. Le seul Weasley qui restait au monde. Elle espérait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Après Ron, elle cessa de penser, beaucoup de gens sont morts, Ginny en connaissait quelques-uns, mais la plupart elle ne les connaissait pas, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle ne pensait qu'aux corps de ses parents, de ses frères et du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé et elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se soucier des autres qui s'entassaient sur sa famille.

Les exécutions cessèrent. Ginny écoutait Voldemort qui louait ses disciples, les félicitant pour leur détermination à gagner le monde des sorciers pour lui. Elle l'écoutait quand il commençait à distribuer des prisonnières comme des trophées. Hermione fut donnée à Theodore Nott, Luna à Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot à Thorfinn Rowle, Cho Chang à Yaxley, nom après nom fut appelé et ils reçurent tous une prisonnière et on leur dit qu'ils pouvaient faire avec elles tout ce qu'ils voulaient et Ginny pria pour que celui qui l'avait eue la tue le plus vite possible.

S'il y a bien quelque chose dont Ginny Weasley était sûre, c'est qu'elle aimait Harry.

"Rabastan" appela Voldemort. "Tu as été loyal, tu t'es bien battu, je pense qu'il est juste pour toi que tu sois récompensé."

"Merci mon Seigneur." répondit Rabastan, l'homme qui retenait Ginny captive, qui l'avait retenue lorsqu'elle avait tenté de sauver ses frères.

"Tu peux avoir la fille Weasley" lui dit Voldemort. Elle aurait pu être bouleversée si elle s'en souciait. Mais sa famille était morte. Elle avait tout perdu. L'amour de sa vie était mort. Et Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à ressentir autre chose que du chagrin.

"Merci, mon Seigneur." répéta Rabastan. Ginny se demandait s'il connaissait d'autres mots que Merci mon Seigneur, ou Oui mon Seigneur, ou - probablement - je suis désolé mon Seigneur.

Plus tard, lorsque Rabastan l'a ramena chez lui, elle regarda enfin l'homme qui devait être son gardien. Rabastan Lestrange n'était pas un homme mauvais, en fait, s'il n'était pas un être humain lamentable et qu'il n'avait pas contribué à la chute d'Harry Potter, Ginny aurait pu le trouver attirant.

Il était jeune, pas plus âgé que la trentaine, avec des cheveux foncés et des yeux d'onyx.

Ils se regardèrent longuement à l'entrée avant que Ginny n'ait le courage de parler. "Tue-moi" supplia-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de larmes. Il la regarda impassiblement et laissa le silence entre eux grandir jusqu'à ce que ça devienne presque insupportable.

"Non." chuchota-t-il et Ginny découvrit qu'elle pouvait ressentir autre chose que le chagrin. Elle pouvait ressentir la haine.

...oo0OOO0oooo...

Après qu'il est refusé de la tuer, elle se déchaîna. Elle jeta des choses, cassa des objets, renversa des meubles, mit accidentellement le feu à ses biens, et quand elle avait détruit presque tout ce qui appartenait à Rabastan, elle s'assit sur le sol et pleura.

Personne ne pouvait dire que Rabastan Lestrange était un homme bon. C'était une mauvaise personne, vous pouviez probablement aller jusqu'à l'appeler le mal. Il tuait sans réfléchir, violée sans conscience, torturée sans culpabilité. Son âme était aussi sombre que la marque sur son bras gauche et il n'en avait jamais eu honte de sa vie.

Mais en regardant Ginny Weasley pleurer au milieu du sol de sa cuisine, Rabastan savait que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui avait changé. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti un besoin aussi pressant de protéger quelqu'un, de se blottir autour de quelqu'un et de faire en sorte que rien ne puisse jamais lui nuire. Elle lui a fait ressentir des choses qu'il avait depuis longtemps décidé qu'il n'était tout simplement pas capable de ressentir. Ce fut un tourbillon de remords et de honte qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant et il détestait ça.

"Suivez-moi, Mlle Weasley" ordonna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour garder une voix calme. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre." Il se retourna et sortit de la cuisine, sans se donner la peine de voir si elle le suivait. Il traversa la maison et ouvra la porte de la chambre à coucher, la seule chambre de la maison qui était actuellement meublée et il recula pour la laisser entrer en premier.

"Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix enrouée par tous les cris et les pleurs qu'elle avait poussés. Il la fixa un long moment, essayant de décider comment répondre au mieux à sa question alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réponse.

"Tu vas dans la salle de bains et tu prends une douche, je te laisserai quelque chose à mettre sur le lit" décida-t-il. "Puis tu vas te coucher et dormir, tu as passé une mauvaise journée, tu es épuisé, et tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si tu es sur le point de t'effondrer." Elle souleva un sourcil vers lui.

"Tu ne vas pas me violer dans mon sommeil, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

S'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il ne pouvait pas dire que cette pensée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. Ginny était une très jolie fille, ça ne le dérangerait pas de l'avoir, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui donnait envie d'attendre qu'elle le veuille. Il voulait que ce soit son choix, une autre notion étrangère que la jeune fille avait apportée dans sa vie. Dans le passé, ça n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'importance pour lui si une sorcière voulait ou non, s'il la voulait il la prenait, mais cette sorcière...Elle était différente.

"Non." Il secoua la tête. "C'est la seule chambre meublée de la maison, donc j'ai peur que tu dois partager le lit avec moi, mais je ne vais pas te violer." Elle lui accorda un regard qui lui indiqua qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle entra dans la salle de bains et claqua la porte sans dire un mot de plus.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et choisit une paire de boxers propres, un de ses vieux chandails de Quidditch et les laissa sur le lit pour elle avant de sortir de la chambre et de faire le tour de la maison pour réparer les objets cassés, relever les meubles, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de la sorcière que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait offerte.


	2. 2 La première année

Mai

Le premier mois, c'était l'enfer. Ginerva le haïssait avec une ferveur qui brûlait tel un véritable brasier. Il fit tout son possible pour qu'elle ne se sente pas mal à l'aise mais vu la façon dont elle avait pris l'habitude de se trimballer avec un couteau de cuisine dans la maison, il n'était pas sûr de sa réussite. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une baguette, quelque chose qui la mettait sérieusment en colère.

Puisqu'il refusait de l'utiliser comme esclave sexuelle, quelque chose dont il aimait à penser qu'elle lui était secrètement reconnaissante, il l'a mise au travail en la faisant garder la maison propre comme une Moldue. Il refusait de la laisser cuisiner, craignant qu'elle l'empoisonne, mais tous les matins, il lui laissait une liste de corvées et tous les soirs, il revenait à la maison pour trouver la maison impeccable.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ils ne se touchaient pas, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne même pas se regarder. La seule vraie interaction qu'ils avaient était la nuit quand ils se couchaient dans le lit l'un à côté de l'autre, tous les deux essayant de faire semblant que l'autre n'était pas là. Même dans leur sommeil, ils évitaient de se toucher. Lui parce qu'il la voulait et qu'il avait peur qu'il suffise d'un seul contact pour qu'il la viole et ruine toutes les chances qu'il avait de la conquérir. Elle parce qu'elle le détestait tellement qu'elle dormait avec ce satané couteau de cuisine sous son oreiller et ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait l'étriper dans son sommeil si elle le voulait vraiment.

Juin

"Pourquoi es-tu devenu un Mangemort ?" Elle parlait si doucement que Rabastan était presque certain qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais elle le regardait fixement, attendant une réponse. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de penser à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans avoir l'air... mais cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment non plus.

"Parce que je voulais une excuse pour tuer, violer et torturer des gens et je voulais le faire entouré de gens qui voulaient faire aussi mal que moi " a-t-il admis. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et il soupira. "Ecoute, Ginny, je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que j'étais jeune et influençable et que je devais m'inscrire parce que mon père et mon frère se sont inscrits et que je serais tué si je ne m'inscrivais pas aussi. Je suppose que toutes ces choses sont vraies, mais honnêtement, elles n'ont rien à voir avec la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté la marque.

"J'ai accepté la marque parce que je déteste les Moldus et les sang de bourbes et j'aimerais beaucoup les exterminer. Ils n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde." Il sourit doucement à son expression horrifiée. " Tu jouais au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il. Ginny hocha la tête. " Tu as rejoint l'équipe parce que tu voulais jouer avec d'autres personnes qui aimaient le jeu autant que toi, parce que tu voulais partager ton amour du vol avec d'autres personnes qui aiment aussi voler. J'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que je voulais tuer les Moldus, parce que je voulais violer les jolies femmes avant de les tuer, parce que je voulais torturer les sang de bourbes jusqu'au point de les laisser creuver de folie, et je voulais partager l'expérience avec d'autres personnes qui voulaient faire la même chose. La solidarité, si tu préfères."

Il regarda son visage pendant qu'il parlait, notant la façon dont l'horreur de son expression se transforma en pitié. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait dit qui lui faisait pitié. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas l'air effrayé. Il se demandait pourquoi il s'en souciait.

Juillet

Elle pleurait beaucoup. Tellement que beaucoup était un euphémisme. Elle pleurait constamment. Il rentrait à la maison après avoir fait son travail quotidien de sous-fifre d'un dictateur maléfique pour la trouver lovée sur le canapé en sanglotant comme si son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine, ce qu'il supposait - techniquement - qu'il l'avait fait. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil, elle pleurait sous la douche, elle pleurait quand elle était à genoux en nettoyant le sol.

Elle ne cachait pas que le garçon Potter lui manquait. Elle parlait de lui à travers ses larmes, entre ses sanglots déchirants qui faisaient de drôles de choses dans l'esprit de Rabastan. Il détestait, détestait ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Coupable, si coupable qu'il voulait se mettre à genoux et la supplier de lui pardonner les choses qu'il avait faites pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tuer son petit ami. Inquiet, elle ne mangeait pas assez, ne dormait pas assez et pleurait trop fort. Il craignait qu'elle ne boive pas assez d'eau pour compenser ce que son corps expulsé en larmes. Il détestait l'instinct protecteur si intense qui frisait le possessif. Surtout, il détestait le fait que lorsque l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter arriva, elle s'enferma dans l'une des chambres vides et refusa de sortir pendant une semaine.

Août

Il rentra de la fête couvert de sang et se sentait plus fort qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Avoir Ginny qui dormait à côté de lui tous les soirs et refuser de la toucher commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs, il commençait à penser qu'il pouvait sauter sur le fait de gagner sa rédemption et juste la baiser et cela lui rendrait la vie tellement plus facile.

Il en avait assez du sens étrange de la moralité qu'il ressentait quand il était en sa présence. Qui était-elle pour qu'il se sente mal d'être qui il était ? C'était un tueur sans pitié, une petite fille ne devrait pas avoir la capacité de changer son point de vue sur sa vie.

Elle lui donnait envie d'être un homme meilleur et il la détestait pour ça.

Il entra dans le salon, avec l'intention de la violer pour retrouver son emprise sur lui-même, mais il trouva recroquevillée en boule sur le plancher, sanglotante. Il s'arrêta sur ses pas, cette conscience agaçante qu'il avait récemment développée le harcelait mantenant de faire quelque chose pour la réconforter.

"Ginerva ?" dit-il, de la voix la plus ferme qu'il pouvait. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle le regarda, ses yeux bleus, rouges et bouffis et son petit nez qui coulait d'une manière qui la faisait ressembler à un petit enfant qui était tombé et qui avait éraflé ses genoux. Il devait résister au besoin de traverser la pièce, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

"C'est l'anniversaire de mon frère aujourd'hui" cria-t-elle. Il cligna les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

"Quel frère ?" demanda-t-il. "Je me souviens que tu en avais pas mal."

"Percy" elle murmura. "C'est l'anniversaire de Percy."

"Celui qui travaillait pour le ministère ?" Il lui lanca un regard interrogateur et elle hocha la tête.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pesant soigneusement ses mots dans son esprit. "Je suis né onze jours avant son cinquième anniversaire, il me disait que j'étais son cadeau d'anniversaire préféré." Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot. "Les gens se souviennent de lui comme d'un prétentieux, d'un rabat-joie, mais... il n'était pas toujours comme ça. Il était intelligent et ambitieux mais il pouvait aussi être drôle, il savait toujours comment me faire sentir mieux quand mon monde entier s'écroulait, et il... Percy m'aimait. Parfois, je pense qu'il se souciait plus de moi que mon père et ma mère."

Rabastan pensait, un peu à contrecoeur, à Rodolphe. Il n'avait jamais été question dans son esprit que son frère l'aimait infiniment plus que leurs parents. Roddy était son meilleur ami depuis des années, ils avaient même partagé une cellule à Azkaban ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que serait sa vie sans lui. Une vague soudaine et malvenue de compassion et de compréhension l'inondait et Rabastan la haïssait encore plus pour lui avoir fait réaliser ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Septembre

"Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ?" Rabastan leva les yeux, surpris de voir Ginny debout dans l'entrée de son bureau. Elle ne le regardait pas - non pas qu'il était surpris parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois depuis le jour où il l'avait amené à la maison - et elle avait les mains jointes devant elle comme si elle essayait très, très fort de ne pas gigoter.

"Oui, je pars dans une heure, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il. Elle se déplaça péniblement et le regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avant de détourner les yeux au sol.

"Veux-tu..." elle poussa un soupir de frustration - "mon amie Hermione... Je me demandais si tu allais voir Theo Nott aujourd'hui." dit-elle. Rabastan la surveillait de près, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle manigançait.

"Oui, Nott sera là" confirma-t-il. Ginny hocha la tête, d'une expression anxieuse, comme si elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire. "Pourquoi Ginny ?"

"Est-il...Tu ne m'as pas touchée," expliqua-t-elle."Tu as dit... quand tu m'as amené ici, tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas et je ne t'ai pas cru, mais tu ne l'as pas fait et moi...je t'en suis reconnaissante, vraiment..."

"Gin, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Nott ?" il l'a coupa. Ginny rougit d'un rouge vif et s'il n'était pas si frustré par elle à ce moment-là, il aurait pu la trouver adorable.

"Il... le méchant maniaque pour qui tu travailles... il lui a donné Hermione et je me demandais..."

"Nott ne s'est jamais beaucoup intéressé au viol, je serais très surpris s'il a imposé cela à ton ami " répondit Rabastan à sa question non posée. Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et pour la première fois, il pouvait se souvenir du temps où il l'avait connue, elle maintenait son regard.

"Peux-tu lui demander s'il lui donnerait un message de ma part ?" demanda-t-elle.

Rabastan fronça les sourcils. "Quel est le message ?"

"Dis-lui que je lui souhaite un bon anniversaire" chuchota-t-elle. Rabastan la fixa encore un instant avant de hocher la tête. Ginny sourit, le premier sourire qu'il avait vu sur ses traits et il sentit son estomac se tordre un peu à cette vue.

Octobre

Il y avait du sang partout. Il éclaboussait le miroir de la salle de bains, s'étalait sur les murs, et même au plafond. Cela se répandait sur le sol dans une piscine pourpre qui hanterait sûrement ses rêves pour de nombreuses années à venir.

Elle était allongée au centre de la piscine, ses cheveux de cuivre trempés de sang qui coulait des profondes lacérations de son poignet, elle était aussi pâle que la mort et Rabastan éprouva pendant un instant la crainte réelle qu'elle était morte. Qu'il était trop tard.

Il avait le sentiment que c'était le point sur lequel elle voulait insister..qu'il était trop tard et qu'il aurait été trop tard pour la sauver s'il n'était pas rentré plus tôt. Il l'a guérie du mieux qu'il put et lui fit avaler une potion reconstituante de sang avant de la traîner sous la douche et de faire couler l'eau froide à plein régime.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle cria à cause de la température glaciale de l'eau. Rabastan l'ignorait, bien trop irrité pour se soucier de son inconfort alors qu'il frottait le sang de ses cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-elle avec colère. "Laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Non, parce qu'on ne peut évidemment pas te faire confiance" cria-t-il en massant grossièrement son cuir chevelu avec du shampooing et en résistant à l'envie de lui arracher une poignée de cheveux en guise de représailles pour l'avoir effrayé. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Ginny ?" siffla-t-il. "Es-tu vraiment si malheureuse ? Ai-je été si horrible avec toi ? Je pensais que les choses allaient mieux, tu es mieux ici que beaucoup d'autres filles ne le sont là où elles ont atterri ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé, je ne t'ai pas blessé, alors quel est ton putain de problème ?"

"Je veux ma mère !" criait-elle. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et glissa presque sur le sol lisse de la douche. "Elle me manque ! C'est juste... c'est son anniversaire et je veux juste..." dit-elle en sanglotant bruyamment et sombrant dans le sol. "Je veux ma mère." Rabastan se tenait debout dans l'eau froide de la douche et la regardait fixement pleurer. Elle était si brisée qu'il commençait à se demander s'il serait un jour capable de la réparer.

Novembre

Elle fit plus de progrès avec l'anniversaire de son frère Bill qu'avec celui de sa mère et de Percy. Il semblait y avoir un accord tacite entre eux pour ne jamais parler de sa tentative de mettre fin à sa propre vie. Elle n'en a pas parlé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, il n'en a pas parlé parce qu'il avait peur que s'il le faisait, elle pouvait réessayer.

Elle lui a demandé ce qui était arrivé à Fleur, la femme française qui avait été l'épouse de Bill et Rabastan et il avait dû lui dire qu'elle avait été donnée à Amycus Carrow, qui l'avait violée si cruellement qu'elle était morte de blessures internes. Il se demandait quelle expression étrange elle arborrait quand il lui avait annoncer la nouvelle, c'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à savoir comment réagir.

"Je la détestais", chuchota-t-elle. "Je...Quand elle a épousé Bill...J'avais l'habitude de souhaiter que quelque chose d'horrible lui arrive pour qu'elle disparaisse et laisse mon frère tranquille." Rabastan s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine et la fixa, la laissant exprimer ses sentiments. "Pense-tu..."

"Elle n'est pas morte parce que tu l'as souhaité Ginny, elle est morte parce que Carrow ne peut pas se contrôler." Il soupira et secoua la tête. "Aucune prière peut tuer une personne. Tu n'es pas soudainement devenu une meurtrière parce que tu n'aimais pas que ton frère lui prête plus d'attention qu'à toi." Il était difficile de contenir la colère qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il parlait. C'était une chose pour lui d'être une mauvaise personne, de savoir qu'il était moralement corrompu, mais Ginny était...Ginny était une bonne personne...et Rabastan avait le sentiment qu'il serait damné s'il la laissait oublier cela.

Décembre

"J'ai une surprise pour toi." Ginny le regarda et il fut un peu peiné de voir qu'elle avait l'air assez suspicieuse. Se rendrait-elle compte un jour qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? "Un cadeau, en fait" il se corrigea. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient dangereusement et il lui sourit avant de s'écarter de la porte afin de laisser le couple debout dans l'entrée entrer dans la pièce.

S'il était le genre d'homme qui ressentait de la fierté en voyant la joie totale sur le visage d'une femme quand il faisait quelque chose de bien, il aurait pu exploser de bonheur à la vue du visage de Ginny quand elle réalisa qui il a ramené à la maison avec lui.

"Hermione !" cria-t-elle. Il y avait un mélange de peau pâle et de cheveux roux et, avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, Ginny traversa la pièce à une vitesse à laquelle Rabastan aurait pu auparavant croire impossible et se jeter sur la petite brune aux cheveux bouclés. Ce ne sont que les bras de Theo Nott autour de la taille d'Hermione qui empêchèrent les deux filles de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un amas de bouillie féminine émotionnelle.

"Ginny" sanglota Hermione, toutes deux pleurant de façon hystérique alors qu'elles s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre avec une férocité telle que Rabastan se demandait si elles allaient finir par se fusionner. "Oh Gin, je t'aime tellement."

"Je t'aime aussi" dit Ginny. "Bon Dieu, tu m'as manqué." Ginny se détacha d'Hermione et tous deux se regardèrent mutuellement à la recherche de signes d'abus ou de mauvais traitements avant de retomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours," chuchota Hermione, à peine assez fort pour que Rabastan puisse l'entendre. " Es-tu... Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien, mais es-tu..." Hermione s'interrompu, apparemment incapable de former une phrase cohérente.

Il se demandait quelle serait sa réponse. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait pensé à demander à Theo d'amener Hermione pour voir Ginny, c'était parce qu'il avait franchi la porte après le travail quelques jours auparavant pour trouver Ginny en sanglots sur le sol, encore une fois parce que c'était l'anniversaire de son frère Charlie.

Il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de lui trouver quelqu'un à qui parler, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse rester assis pendant une autre de ses crises émotionnelles sans essayer de la câliner davantage. Et il doutait fortement qu'elle apprécierait ça.

"Je suis ici et je suis en vie et j'apprends à être d'accord avec cela " lui avait dit Ginny. Rabastan sourit et invita Théo à la cuisine pour boire un verre afin de permettre aux filles de rattraper le temps perdu, en pensant que si Ginny allait bien, il le serait peut-être aussi.

C'est la nuit où elle cessa de dormir avec le couteau. Il aimait appeler cela le progrès.

Janvier

"A ma première année à Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy a glissé un journal intime qui contenait un morceau de l'âme de ton Seigneur des Ténèbres dans mes fournitures scolaires." Rabastan se retourna dans leur lit pour la regarder, se demandant ce qui lui avait fait dire cela. " J'y écrivais tout le temps, et Tom, c'était son nom une fois, il m'a répondu. Je lui ai tout raconté, à quel point je détestais être la plus jeune, à quel point je détestais être la seule fille, à quel point je me sentais négligée tout le temps. Je lui ai parlé de Harry, de combien je l'aimais et il était très sympathique."

"Il me possédait", admit-t-elle. "Je l'ai laissé entrer dans mon esprit et il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets à cause de moi. Hermione était pétrifiée à cause de moi. Parce que Tom Jedusor, un garçon de seize ans, était charmant, charismatique et très compréhensif. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour que tu te sentes comme la personne la plus importante au monde et c'était un moment de ma vie où je voulais vraiment être importante pour quelqu'un."

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?" Il demanda. Ginny arracha son regard du plafond pour le regarder, ses yeux bleus scintillaient de larmes.

"Veux-tu savoir ce qui est le pire ?" demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa question. Rabastan hocha la tête, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'ait réellement fait. "La possession, l'ouverture de la Chambre, étant la raison pour laquelle tant de gens se sont retrouvés pétrifiés cette année-là, je peux vivre avec tout cela. J'ai accepté cela il y a longtemps, mais le pire... le pire, c'est qu'il me manque. Qu'il m'arrive de rester éveillé la nuit et de penser : " Je veux juste parler à Tom. Tom comprendrait. Tom peut tout arranger." Elle respira dans un sanglot et elle se tendit, enlaca ses doigts entre les siens et Rabastan sauta presque à ce contact. C'était la première fois que Ginny le touchait volontairement.

"C'est pas si terrible que ça", dit-il. "Ce n'est pas si terrible de manquer quelque chose qui te fait du bien." Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, et s'il ne l'avait pas regardée, s'il ne l'avait pas regardée dans les yeux pendant qu'elle fixait les siens, il aurait pu penser qu'elle s'était endormie.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?" demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet si vite qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui donne un traumatisme cranien. "En octobre, tu aurais pu me laisser mourir... pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?" Rabastan soupira et regarda vers le bas où leurs mains étaient jointes. Il envisageait de lui mentir, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait et il ne voulait pas particulièrement commencer maintenant.

"Parce que j'espérais que si je te sauvais, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourrais me rendre la pareille. Peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras me regarder et voir quelqu'un qui vaut la peine d'être sauvé."

Février

La première fois que Ginny Weasley l'a embrassé, elle pleurait. Il entra dans la maison, tout frais sorti d'une fête et couvert de sang et elle l'attendait à l'entrée, les yeux rouges et bouffis, les joues pleines de larmes, reniflant comme un enfant à qui on avait refusé un dessert. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose et, pendant quelques instants, on aurait dit qu'elle allait le faire, sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et il pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à un million de kilomètres à l'heure avant qu'elle abandonne et se lance sur lui.

Ginny avait le goût des pommes granny smith, comme la cannelle et le caramel, et Rabastan n'avait jamais autant voulu une sorcière de toute sa vie. Elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle avait été empoisonnée et que l'embrasser était l'antidote.

Ses mains se levèrent et se faufilèrent à travers ses cheveux et il pensa, pendant un bref instant, qu'aucune des femmes avec qui il avait été n'avait des cheveux comme les siens. Il avait toujours préféré les blondes et à ce moment-là, avec les mèches soyeuses et cuivrées qui entouraient ses doigts, il ne pouvait se rappeler pourquoi. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques.

À un moment donné, il ne se souvenait plus quand, il l'avait repoussée contre le mur et elle avait enroulé ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui et elle se frottait contre lui comme un chat en chaleur. C'est un peu plus tard, entre le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour ôter leurs vêtements et le fait qu'ils se complètaient l'un l'autre, Rabastan réalisa qu'il y avait une nouvelle émotion mélangée à la luxure, au besoin et au désir, quelque chose qu'il ne savait même pas comment nommer.

C'était brut et sauvage et il faisait bouillir son sang d'une manière aussi délicieuse et coupable. Il sentait qu'il pouvait embrasser un million de femmes, baiser toutes les sorcières du monde, il pouvait chasser ce sentiment jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre et ne le trouver qu'avec elle.

Ginny pleura, et Rabastan la serra contre lui et se demanda si c'était une habitude qu'elle avait ou s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

"J'ai oublié", chuchota-t-elle. Rabastan fronça les sourcils et la tint plus près, embrassant le sommet de sa tête et attendant qu'elle développe. "L'anniversaire de mon père était la semaine dernière, et j'ai oublié." Rabastan ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration et la relâcha lentement. Elle recommençait, lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

"C'est bon Gin." Elle s'agrippa à lui alors qu'elle pleurait plus fort, sanglotant sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il la berçait doucement d'avant en arrière et d'avant en arrière.

"Ne me laisse pas les oublier", supplia-t-elle. "J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour je puisse oublier le son de la voix de mon père ou oublier que ma mère sente le pain frais. J'ai peur d'oublier ce que je ressentais quand Charlie revenait de Roumanie ou ce que c'était d'être embrassé par Bill. Ils me manquent. Je ne veux pas oublier les rires des jumeaux, ni les lamentations constantes de Ron, ni le son de Percy quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait. S'il te plaît, Rabastan, ne me laisse pas oublier."

" Tu n'oublieras pas " lui dit-il, espérant que sa vie n'était pas un mensonge. "Si ça arrive, je te le rappellerai. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferai."

Mars

La règle tacite d'interdiction de se toucher avait disparue par la fenêtre et Rabastan se réveilla la plupart des matins avec Ginny enveloppé dans ses bras. Elle se tournait vers lui pour se réconforter presque tous les soirs et il en serait presque heureux s'il ne se sentait pas légèrement utilisé. Elle le baisait seulement quand elle pleurait. Le jour de l'anniversaire de son frère Ron, ils n'ont même pas quitté le lit. Elle avait alterné entre pleurer hystérieusement et le baiser avec une férocité presque terrifiante.

Le fait d'être avec elle lui causait des problèmes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir. Il y avait, bien sûr, les sentiments, qui étaient assez problématiques en soi. Il y avait cette émotion sans nom, qui était toujours là, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, et ça commençait honnêtement à lui faire peur parce que ça devenait de plus en plus fort chaque jour et qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait la culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable, parce qu'il savait qu'elle utilisait le sexe pour échapper à ses émotions, pour oublier la douleur de perdre sa famille, et il la laissait faire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas sain, pas pour lui, certainement pas pour elle, mais il avait attendu si longtemps pour l'avoir qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'il l'avait. Alors il l'a laissait l'utiliser et il se détestait pour ça.

Avril

Elle a cuisiné un gâteau. Elle a fait un gâteau pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux et il était horrible. Il était de travers, s'était effondré au milieu et elle l'avait glacée avec du glaçage maison grumeleux qu'elle avait essayé de colorer en violet mais qui avait fini par se transformer en une couleur mauve hideuse qui lui rappelait la robe préférée de sa grand-mère. Malheureusement, s'il pensait que c'était mauvais, c'était encore pire.

Il avait raison, quand il avait décidé de lui interdire de préparer ses repas, mais pas pour la raison qu'il pensait à l'origine. Ginny ne l'empoisonnerait jamais intentionnellement, mais sa cuisine était si mauvaise qu'elle pourrait le faire accidentellement.

Bizarrement, c'est le gâteau qui l'a fait tomber. Assis à la table de la salle à manger et se forçant à se nourrir de ce gâteau pendant qu'il la regardait nettoyer la cuisine, ses cheveux étaient noués dans un chignon négligé au sommet de sa tête, ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés de pâte à gâteau et de farine. Elle avait une trace de glaçage sur sa joue et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle auparavant. C'est à ce moment là que tout résonna à l'intérieur de lui et que l'émotion sans nom eu soudain non seulement un nom, mais devenue la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui.

Il était amoureux de Ginny Weasley.


	3. 3 La seconde année

Mai

Un an. Un an après que son monde s'était effondré autour d'elle de la manière la plus tragique. Depuis que Harry est tombé, depuis que ses parents sont morts, depuis que son frère lui a été enlevé. Depuis qu'elle a été donnée à Rabastan. Ginny était plus que consciente de ce qui pouvait changer en un an.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait provoqué, quoi qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme qui était son ravisseur. Cela avait commencé par la haine, mais s'était transformé en quelque chose que Ginny voulait croire être de la gratitude, mais elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle voulait vraiment le savoir non plus.

Rabastan l'a traîna à une fête, non pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il l'amène, et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se sont rendus au manoir Malfoy que Ginny réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait quitté la maison de Rabastan, leur maison, depuis la nuit où il l'y avait emmenée. Leur maison. Elle se demandait quand c'était devenu son chez-soi.

Elle se tenait aux côtés de Rabastan toute la nuit et essayait de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec autant d'indifférence que possible. Elle ignora la vue de Hannah Abbot violée par plusieurs personnes dans un coin de la pièce, ignora la bosse du ventre de Luna Lovegood, ignora la façon dont les hommes qui l'entouraient la regardaient et demandèrent à Rabastan de lui montrer comment il aimait l'utiliser.

Elle réussit à ignorer la majeure partie du discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à ne pas crier et à lui jeter son verre de champagne quand il porta un toast à la mort de son ancien petit ami. Elle réussit à ne pas sourire avec joie quand il commença à tousser violemment.

Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez eux, elle et Rabastan se sont couchés dans leur lit et ont regardé le plafond en silence pendant longtemps avant de se retourner, de se prendre dans les bras et de s'endormir.

Juin

"Je suis amoureux de lui." Ginny fixa Hermione pendant quelques minutes, essayant d'évaluer le sérieux de son amie. "Theo, je veux dire, je suis amoureuse de lui." Sérieuse à mort, il semblerait.

"Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?" demanda Ginny.

"Je ne sais pas." Hermione haussa les épaules. "Au début, je le détestais, mais il a été gentil avec moi, Ginny. Il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort, il n'avait pas le choix." Ginny acquiesça lentement.

"Tant mieux pour toi, je suppose", murmura-t-elle. Il y eut un long et gênant silence.

"Et toi ?" demanda Hermione. Ginny secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Théo" elle ricana. Hermione lui donna un coup de poing au bras.

"Je voulais dire Rabastan, imbécile."

Ginny fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui non plus", admit-elle "Je... il a été gentil, il ne me maltraite pas et il ne m'a jamais forcé à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui, il ne m'a jamais fait pression à ce sujet, mais c'est un Mangemort parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tuer, torturer et violer des gens. Il a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il le voulait, personne ne l'y a forcé. Je l'aime assez bien, je suppose, et c'est un bon coup, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour l'aimer." Hermione avait l'air déçue mais elle ne poussa pas le sujet.

"Si tu le dis Gin", elle soupira et retourna à son livre.

Juillet

L'anniversaire d'Harry arriva. Ginny s'assit dans son siège préféré de la bibliothèque et regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de décider ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin-là en s'attendant au même chagrin écrasant qu'elle avait ressenti un an plus tôt. Elle avait attendu que les larmes viennent, pour remplir ses yeux et courir le long de son visage. Quand elle était restée couchée là pendant une heure et que le chagrin ne s'était pas manifesté et que les larmes étaient absentes, elle n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'une partie d'elle pleurerait toujours Harry, aimerait toujours Harry, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agissait de choses qu'elle ressentait encore complètement. Harry ne dévorait plus ses pensées, elle ne se voyait plus tomber à genoux et pleurer de façon incontrôlable, sans autre motif que le visage d'Harry traversant son esprit.

Elle avait aimé Harry Potter, l'aimait toujours, mais elle découvrit que chaque jour qui passait, elle ne l'aimait plus de tout son cœur. Elle était en train de guérir, et elle pensait que c'était peut-être ce que Harry aurait voulu.

Août

Rabastan lui rapporta une boîte de souvenirs du terrier. "Ils ont saccagé tout l'endroit, il ne restait plus grand-chose à sauver, mais j'ai ramené ça...J'ai apporté ce que j'ai pu."

Ginny ouvrit la boîte et passa au crible le contenu, souriant doucement aux aiguilles à tricoter et au fil qui avait appartenu à sa mère, toujours attaché à un pull Weasley inachevé avec le début de ce qui semblait être un C. Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer à la vue de l'horloge bien-aimée de sa mère, toutes les aiguilles sauf deux, et celles d'Hermione, pointaient vers " PERDU ". Les larmes ne sont venues que lorsqu'elle sortit la photo de mariage de ses parents, et elles n'ont fait qu'empirer lorsqu'elle trouva l'album de photos de famille au fond de la boîte. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à regarder les photos, à revivre les souvenirs.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça pour moi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, alors que la boîte était vide. Rabastan haussa les épaules d'une manière qui, si elle ne l'avait pas mieux connu, aurait eu l'air nonchalant.

"Joyeux anniversaire Gin" c'est tout ce qu'il lui avait répondu.

Septembre

"Quand j'étais à l'école, j'ai rencontré une fille nommée Samantha, une Poufsouffle, qui m'aidait à faire mes devoirs sur les études des Runes." Rabastan fixa le plafond pendant son discours. Ginny l'observa avec intérêt pendant qu'il avalait abondamment avant de continuer. "J'avais l'habitude de la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle aurait dû être à Gryffondor au lieu de Poufsouffle, elle était ridiculement courageuse. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait quelque chose qui effrayait cette fille."

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?" demanda tranquillement Ginny.

"Elle était ridiculement courageuse" répéta-t-il avec un rire amer. "Elle s'est battue avec Dolohov, il l'a ensorcelé, personne n'a pu le démontrer, alors il s'en est tiré." Ginny n'a pas loupé la façon dont sa voix s'est refermée ou la larme qui glissa sur son visage pendant qu'il parlait.

"Tu étais amoureux d'elle." Ce n'était pas une question.

"C'était une Moldue, ça n'aurait jamais marché." Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. "Tu me fais penser à elle." Ginny eu un soupir tremblant. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation sur l'oreiller qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir, c'était trop personnel, cela le faisait ressembler plus à un homme et moins au monstre qu'elle avait combattu.

"Je suis prisonnière chuchota-t-elle, "ça ne marchera jamais aussi."

Octobre

Il était souvent absent. Ginny détestait admettre qu'il y avait des nuits où elle était couchée dans son lit et retenait son souffle alors qu'elle priait pour qu'il rentre à la maison indemne. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup prié, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru que quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, et dans sa vie elle n'avait jamais prié que pour deux personnes. Harry et Rabastan. Et si ce n'était pas une connerie, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

C'était une chose de baiser avec son ravisseur, c'en était une autre de se soucier de lui. Surtout quand le ravisseur est un meurtrier et violeur autoproclamé. Parfois Ginny le regardait et elle se sentait malade devant l'élan de chaleur qui l'envahissait. Parfois, elle était tellement soulagée quand il rentrait à la maison qu'elle voulait pleurer. Elle se disait qu'elle était contente de ne pas avoir à être transmise à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins respectueux de ses limites, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se convaincre.

Parfois, elle se demandait si Hermione avait raison. Elle ne l'avait pas dit tout de suite, mais Ginny savait qu'Hermione pensait que Ginny pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Rabastan. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu si peur si elle savait exactement quels étaient ces sentiments.

Novembre

"Hannah Abbot est morte" lui dit Hermione. "Elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre. Theo dit qu'elle aurait pu survivre, mais la fenêtre était fermée et un éclat de verre lui a tranché la gorge." Ginny soupira.

"Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir," dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Hermione la dévisageait.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, de quoi tu parles ?" grogna-t-elle.

"Si je devais baiser Rowle tous les soirs, je me tuerais aussi." Ginny sourit à son amie. "Pour être honnête, je suis surprise que Luna ne se soit pas encore passer à l'acte, baiser avec Malfoy est une chose, mais porter sa progéniture? Non merci."

"S'il te plaît, Luna est au paradis, Draco la traite comme une putain de reine" se moqua Hermione. "Si le vieux serpent le permettait, je serais prête à parier qu'il l'épouserait."

"Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?" demandait Ginny en feignant l'indignation.

"Comme Theo et moi prenons le thé avec lui et Luna tous les dimanches et le dîner avec eux tous les mardis," lui dit Hermione. Ginny rit et secoua la tête. Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"Je suis juste..." Ginny se cramponnait l'estomac et riait plus fort "- t'imaginait en train de prendre le thé avec Draco Malfoy et d'avoir une conversation polie avec Luna à propos des Nargoles ou quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule pendant le dîner" Hermione renifla.

"Tu trouves Luna bizarre, tu savais que Draco a peur des coccinelles ?"

Décembre

C'est Noël qui l'a fait tomber. Assise devant la cheminée avec Rabastan et le regardant avec anxiété alors qu'il ouvrait le cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Dès qu'elle vu l'expression de son visage quand le papier d'emballage tomba sur le côté et révéla le saphir mal tricoté et le pull Weasley en argent, elle savait qu'elle était dans le pétrin.

En toute honnêteté, elle aurait probablement dû se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le pétrin dès qu'elle a commencé à lui tricoter ce foutu truc. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle l'avait fait par ennui, parce qu'elle en avait déjà fait un pour Hermione et qu'elle ne pensait pas que Malfoy laisserait Luna mettre le sien, de peur que cela n'offense sa pompeuse sensibilité de sang pur.

Mais au moment où le papier est tombé et a révélé le R argenté qui avait été fait dans les points de suture négligés et inégaux de Ginny, le visage de Rabastan s'était éclairé plus vif que l'arbre de Noël qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Le battement pas si subtil dans son estomac au sourire ridicule sur son visage lui a dit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle aimait croire qu'elle n'était pas si naïve, mais elle tenait à lui. Il lui plaisait beaucoup. Et peut-être qu'à la fin de la journée, si elle y pensait vraiment, le potentiel de l'amour était là.

Janvier

Lyra Marcella Malfoy est arrivé au monde comme le premier bébé de la nouvelle année. Vingt-sept heures après sa naissance, Luna et Malfoy l'ont enlevée de leur manoir Malfoy et ont fui le pays. Voldemort a tué trois de ses Mangemorts dans sa rage à cause de la trahison de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il avait exigé que Ginny et Hermione soient présentes à la réunion où il avait torturé Theo pendant deux heures, pour leur montrer ce qui arriverait aux gens qui le trahirait. A mi-chemin, quand sa magie diminua, Ginny avait été giflé pour avoir sourit alors qu'il n'avait pas pu torturer Hermione. Elle sentait l'ecchymose se former sur sa joue. Quand Rabastan l'a ramena à la maison il l'a porta directement sous la douche et ils se sont assis sur le sol entièrement vêtu pendant que l'eau les imbibait tous les deux.

"Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi, tu peux aussi bien crier maintenant Gin," dit-il doucement. Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête.

"Je ne vais pas te crier dessus", lui a-t-elle dit. "Je ne suis même pas en colère. Déçue que Luna se soit enfuie et que je sois toujours coincé ici, peut-être, mais je ne suis pas en colère." Rabastan la regardait fixement.

"Tu veux quitter le pays ?" lui demanda-t-il. Ginny soupira et y réfléchit une minute avant de secouer la tête.

"Je veux être en sécurité, je veux que tu sois en sécurité, mais c'est ma maison, c'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais connue, je ne veux pas la quitter" admit-elle. Rabastan lui sourit largement. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu veux que je sois en sécurité", dit-il en souriant. "Tu tiens à moi." Ginny roula des yeux.

"Ouais, eh bien, que ça ne te monte pas à la tête ou quoi que ce soit" souffla-t-elle.

Février

Elle se demandait quel genre de personne elle était pour pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement sur un canapé avec un meurtrier et ne pas avoir de problème avec ça. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était gentille, qu'il n'y avait pas de gris sur le plan de la moralité, simplement noir et blanc, et qu'elle vivait dans le blanc. Elle commençait à se rendre compte, alors que Rabastan mettait un bras autour de ses épaules et la tirait près de lui, de sorte qu'elle puisse se reposer contre lui avec sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

Oui, Rabastan a tué des gens, et il a fait beaucoup de choses peu recommandables à d'autres, mais jamais à elle. Elle n'a pas encouragé ses tendances meurtrières, bien au contraire, mais elle a été perturbée de réaliser que tant qu'elles ne lui étaient pas destinées, elle ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement. Cependant, il semblait y avoir une chose qui la dérangeait.

"Tu penses très fort à quelque chose Gin", s'exclama Rabastan. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Elle se mordait la lèvre et essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de formuler sa question. "Si je te le demandais..." elle gémissait et passait une main dans ses cheveux. "Tu tiens à moi" dit-elle.

"Oui," dit-il en la regardant d'un air curieux. Ginny fronça les sourcils et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"As-tu... Depuis qu'on est ensemble... je veux dire..." Rabastan glissa du canapé pour s'agenouiller sur le sol devant elle.

"Tu me demandes si j'ai été infidèle ?" lui demanda-t-il sérieusement. Ginny se mit à rire et ferma les yeux.

"Je te demande... si tu as... infidèle n'est pas exactement le mot que j'utiliserais..."

" Tu veux savoir si j'ai violé quelqu'un ?" devina-t-il. Ginny hocha la tête. " Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi", ordonna-t-il. Ginny soupira et laissa ses yeux s'ouvrir pour rencontrer les siens. "Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi, il n'y a eu personne d'autre que toi, il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi aussi longtemps que tu me voudras Ginny. Je ne te trahirai pas de cette façon." La profondeur de la sincérité de ses yeux l'a surprise et elle sentit ses propres yeux se remplir de larmes. Il lui sourit et elle sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. C'était un beau moment, jusqu'au point où elle ouvrit la bouche et vomi sur ses chaussures.

Mars

Elle vomissait plus que ce qu'elle pensait être normal. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait malade, chaque fois qu'elle mangeait plus d'une petite cuilléré de quelque chose elle était malade, chaque fois que Rabastan croisait son regard elle était malade. C'était plus que ridicule, car elle mourait de faim et elle ne pouvait rien manger.

"Ginny, c'était quand ton dernier mois ?" lui demanda Hermione alors qu'elles s'agenouillaient sur le sol de la salle de bains devant le WC, Hermione retenait les longs cheveux de cuivre pendant que Ginny vomissait la petite quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter ce jour-là. Ginny ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir.

"Je ne sais pas... Décembre ?" Elle fronçait les sourcils. "C'est impossible, comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer ?"

"Ginny, je vais chercher la baguette de Theo, je reviens tout de suite." Hermione quitta la pièce et pendant qu'elle était partie, Ginny se rendit à l'évier et se brossa les dents pour enlever le goût âcre du vomi de sa bouche.

Quand Hermione revint avec la baguette de Theo - Ginny essaya de contrôler la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à la vue d'une baguette dans la main de son amie - elle jeta immédiatement un sort à la partie abdominale de Ginny. Ses sourcils se sont légèrement relevés au résultat alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu es sur le point de commencer ton propre élevage de Weasley Gin, tu es enceinte." Ginny s'évanouie.

Avril

Enceinte.

Ginny n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de quoi que ce soit. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Rabastan et elle était sûre qu'au moment où elle verrait sa réaction, elle pourrait avoir la sienne. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de l'avenir, d'avoir une famille ou de se marier, bien qu'elle soupçonnait que le mariage n'était pas de mise puisque Voldemort refusait de permettre aux captifs qu'il avait donnés à ses disciples les droits de l'homme fondamentaux.

Elle l'observait de la porte de son bureau pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau et se saissisa d'un livre. Elle sourit quand il l'a regarda, une expression inconsciente qu'elle se trouvait en train de faire beaucoup plus ces jours-ci.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, en lui rendant son sourire.

"Je suis enceinte", lui dit-elle, en regardant attentivement son visage. Son sourire grandit et il se leva de sa chaise si vite qu'il la renversa à reculons dans sa course pour l'atteindre.

" Es-tu sûr ? " demanda-t-il en se jetant à genoux devant elle et en lui donnant des baisers sur le ventre. "Comment le sais-tu ?" Ginny se moquait de son excitation.

"J'en suis sûre", lui a-t-elle assuré. "Hermione a fait la formule il y a quelques semaines quand elle et Theo nous ont rendu visite." Il recula et l'a fixa d'un air sévère.

"Tu le sais depuis des semaines et tu viens seulement de me le dire ?", demanda-t-il. Ginny hocha la tête.

"Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais heureux", avouait-elle. Il se moqua et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr que je suis heureux Ginny, tu vas avoir un bébé, notre bébé !" Son sourire était absolument euphorique. "Je t'aime," dit-il, retournant embrasser son ventre. Ginny se figea et le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il l'aimait. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il s'occupait d'elle, il lui a dit plusieurs fois, mais d'entendre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait vraiment... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en réalisant qu'entre devenir son amant et tomber enceinte de son enfant, elle en était venue à ressentir plus pour lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Soudain, elle était beaucoup plus heureuse au sujet du bébé qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques instants auparavant.

"Je t'aime aussi", chuchota-t-elle. Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens et elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir les larmes aux yeux.


	4. 4 La grossesse

Mai

"Je dirais que tu devrais accoucher début septembre" annonça joyeusement la méd-sorcière. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

"Septembre ? Pourquoi mes symptômes de grossesse ont-ils commencé si tard ? Ça se voit même pas, ne devrais-je pas avoir une bosse maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse. Rabastan serra doucement sa main pour la soutenir.

"Chaque sorcière est différente, tout comme les gens aiment à prétendre que cela devrait se produire dans un délai précis alors que cela ne fonctionne pas vraiment de cette façon," expliqua la sorcière. "Certaines femmes vont jusqu'au bout de leur grossesse sans jamais découvrir qu'elles sont enceintes car elles n'ont pas de symptômes, que ça ne se voit pas, et elles ont une sacrée surprise quand elles entrent à St.Mangouste. Ces choses arrivent, elles ne sont pas communes, mais elles arrivent." Ginny acquiesça de la tête et se glissa dans sa chaise.

"Suis-je assez avancé pour savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle regarda Rabastan. "Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire si tu ne veux pas, mais je veux savoir" expliqua-t-elle. Rabastan hocha la tête.

"J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi" accepta-t-il. La med-sorcière brandit sa baguette sur le ventre de Ginny et sourit largement.

"C'est une fille" dit-elle et Rabastan pensait que son cœur allait exploser.

Juin

Ils se disputaient à propos des noms, ne parvenaient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait Jennifer, il aimait Kathryn, ils en discutaient jusqu'aux aurores. Il suggéra Sloane et elle lui jeta un vase à la tête. Cela aurait été insupportable si chaque dispute ne s'était pas terminée en sexe.

"A ce rythme, nous finirons par l'appeler "Fille" et elle n'aura jamais de nom" se plaigna-t-il à Theo en buvant un soir. Theo se moqua de lui, complètement indifférent.

"Draco et Luna se disputaient aussi sur les noms," dit-il en souriant affectueusement à la pensée de son meilleur ami. "Hermione a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Luna élever la voix, mais elle l'a fait avec Draco, plusieurs fois."

"Tu sais..."

"L'Amérique. Le Congrès magique leur a offert une protection" lui a dit Theo, sachant ce qu'il allait demander. "Ils sont mariés maintenant, Draco envoie des photos de Lyra à Hermione une fois par mois, ils sont heureux." Rabastan regarda Theo et le fixa nerveusement.

"C'est risqué d'envoyer des lettres à toi et à Hermione" réfléchit-il. "Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres les traque ?" Theo roula des yeux.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de mourir, sa santé et sa magie le laissent tomber." Theo grinça. "Quand il partira, Lucius a prévu de reprendre le flambeau et de remettre les choses comme elles étaient." Rabastan hocha la tête et le sujet était clos.

"Quand vas-tu mettre ton petit oiseau en cloque ?" demanda-t-il. Il rit quand les yeux de Théo s'ouvrirent et qu'il s'étouffa en buvant son verre.

Juillet

Il lui acheta une bague. C'était catastrophique, mais il a essayé. Il a préparé le dîner et ils l'ont mangé sur une couverture qu'il avait déposée sur le sol devant la cheminée, lui avait mis l'anneau dans son verre de cidre pétillant et elle l'avait presque avalé.

"Pourquoi essaies-tu de me tuer avec une bague en saphir ?" lui demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"J'essayais de faire ma demande en mariage, mais apparemment tu ne fais pas attention aux choses que tu mets dans ta bouche " dit-il en riant, amusé. Ginny le dévisagea.

"Tu essaies de me dire que je ne fais pas assez attention à ta queue ?" demanda-t-elle. Il éclata d'un rire hystérique, ce qui n'était, apparemment pas ce que Ginny esperait. Elle se leva et commença à partir furieusement et il dut la poursuivre pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce.

"Je suis désolé, j'essaie de bien faire les choses..."

"On ne peut pas se marier" lui dit-elle froidement. Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres et il sentit son cœur tomber au creux de son estomac.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il, incapable de contenir la douleur dans sa voix. L'expression de colère de Ginny s'adoucie.

"Nous n'y sommes pas autorisés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'autorisait pas pour Draco et Luna et je doute fort qu'il change d'avis pour nous." Elle soupira et tendit la main pour toucher son visage. "Je t'épouserais Rabastan, si je le pouvais." Il sentit son cœur s'envoler en entendant ses mots. Elle l'étonnait, tout chez elle l'étonnait. Qu'elle pouvait l'aimer malgré la partie de lui qui était un monstre l'étonnait.

Août

Elle se réveilla le jour de l'anniversaire de Percy en pleurant. Elle passait la plus grande partie de la matinée assise dans la bibliothèque, regardant les photos d'elle et de son frère et souhaitant désespérément pouvoir lui parler, lui parler de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle ou de l'amour qu'elle avait trouvé dans un endroit si inattendu.

Elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre son étrange histoire d'amour, c'était Percy, ne serait-ce que pour la seule raison qu'il était la seule personne à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Ses parents auraient été déçus d'elle, le reste de ses frères auraient été furieux qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un Mangemort, mais Percy, Percy aurait écouté toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle aimait Rabastan et quand elle aurait fini de parler, il aurait hoché la tête et lui aurait dit que si elle était heureuse, alors tout allait bien. Il voulait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse.

Elle prit une douche après le déjeuner, profitant de l'occasion pour pleurer davantage parce que, honnêtement, c'était le seul jour où elle pouvait vraiment se permettre de pleurer. Elle se lava à la hâte, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle se précipitait mais ressentant le sentiment de le faire aussi vite que possible et de sortir de là. Dans sa hâte de sortir de la douche, elle tourna trop vite et son pied glissa sur le carrelage lisse. Elle tomba, atterrissant durement et envoyant une secousse à travers tout son corps.

Elle cria à la sensation de déchirure qu'elle ressentait profondément dans son estomac. La douleur était aveuglante, à tel point qu'elle n'a même pas réalisé que Rabastan avait couru dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agenouille à ses côtés, écartant ses cheveux loin de son visage.

"Gin, ça va aller, Theo est en train d'appeler la med-sorcière" lui chuchota-t-il. Ginny cligna des yeux, respirait fort entre les sanglots et les cris parce que tout lui faisait mal.

"Ça fait mal. Rabastan, ça fait mal" gémit-elle.

"Je sais, il y a beaucoup de sang Gin, et le bébé arrive." Elle secoua violemment la tête.

"Elle est trop en avance, Rabastan, elle n'y arrivera jamais" dit-elle.

"Elle y arrivera, la magie peut y faire beaucoup, elle n'a qu'un mois d'avance, elle vivra."

"Personne ne vient. Votre méd-sorcière fait l'accouchement de quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment et personne d'autre n'est disponible" dit Theo en rentrant dans la pièce en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de détourner le regard vers la nudité de Ginny. "Je vais chercher Hermione, mais tu vas devoir mettre au monde ce bébé tout seul, Rab." Ginny sentit une pointe de crainte l'envahir de panique et de douleur.

Rabastan s'agenouillait déjà entre ses jambes et lui disait de pousser tout en murmurant des choses qu'elle était sûre être réconfortantes mais qu'elle n'entendait pas à cause de la douleur et le son de ses propres cris.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, aucune idée du temps qu'il fallu avant que le bébé ne se déchire de son ventre et se retrouve dans ce monde, une éternité peut-être, mais le temps que ça se termine, Ginny ne pouvait même pas être soulagée. Le bruit des pleurs de son bébé résonnait dans ses oreilles alors que les bords de l'obscurité commençaient à la pousser vers le bas.

"Elle est si parfaite Gin" entendit-elle Rabastan dire. "Elle a tes cheveux. Elle est en bonne santé, forte comme toi. Elle va s'en sortir Ginny." La paix. C'est ce qu'elle a ressenti au moment où les mots ont quitté les lèvres de Rabastan. Sa fille allait vivre, elle était forte et en bonne santé.

"Ginny ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au son de la voix qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir pu entendre. Mais elle l'avait entendue, elle en était sûre, parce qu'elle pouvait le voir, il était là. "Viens avec moi," il m'invita en souriant. "tu m'as manqué."

"Percy." Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne, les pleurs de son bébé résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.


	5. 5 La fille

"Ginny ?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent au son de la voix qu'elle était sûre de ne pas avoir pu entendre. Mais elle l'avait entendue, elle en était sûre, parce qu'elle pouvait le voir, il était là. "Viens avec moi," il m'invita en souriant. "tu m'as manqué."

"Percy." Elle tendit la main et prit la sienne, les pleurs de son bébé résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, mais elle se retourna ensuite, essayant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'enfant niché dans les bras de Rabastan, et son cœur se sentait lourd à l'idée de la quitter.

"Ce n'est pas éternel Ginny" lui dit Percy. Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qui est éternel de toute façon ?" demanda-t-elle. Il sourit tristement.

" Tu nous reverras, si tu choisis de ne pas venir avec moi maintenant, tu nous reverras " expliqua-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas tout à fait certaine de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

"Je peux choisir ?" demanda-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

"Bien sûr, tu peux venir avec moi, ou tu peux rester avec elle," dit-il doucement. "La vie est une question de choix, j'ai fait les miens, nos parents ont fait les leurs, maintenant il est temps pour toi de faire les tiens. Ça fait deux ans Gin, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps pour toi de commencer à vivre ?"

Elle regarda son bébé par-dessus son épaule, le visage rouge et criant, et elle trouva que la décision était facile à prendre. Ces petits cris valaient la peine de vivre. "Je t'aime Percy" lui dit-elle.

"Je serai là, quand ton heure viendra, je t'attendrai." Ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre alors qu'il disparaissait.

Dix ans plus tard

Percy Kathryn Lestrange était comme sa mère. Elle avait des cheveux cuivrés et des yeux brillants qui étincelaient de malice. Elle était sujette aux genoux éraflés et aux yeux noirs, même si elle vous expliquait rarement comment elle les avait eus. Elle était courageuse. Forte et intrépide, elle terrifiait Rabastan quand elle ouvrait la bouche et canalisait Ginny à la perfection.

Ginny l'emmenait chaque année, le jour de son anniversaire, sur la colline de l'autre côté de leur propriété, à l'endroit où Rabastan avait mis la tombe de Percy Weasley. Chaque année, elle racontait à sa fille une nouvelle histoire au sujet de l'homme qui avait été son coéquipier, l'oncle avec qui elle avait fêté son anniversaire. Chaque année, Percy écoutait l'histoire avant de s'enfuir pour jouer tandis que Ginny s'asseyait près de la tombe de son frère et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle pensait qu'il aimerait savoir.

Elle lui a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finalement mort l'année après la naissance de Percy, comment Lucius Malfoy avait pris la relève en tant que ministre et comment il avait arrangé le monde. Rabastan continuait de traquait et torturait les Moldus avant de les tuer. Il n'était pas un homme rédempté, mais il aimait Ginny, et il aimait leur fille, et elle constata que c'était tout ce qui lui importait au final.

Elle lui parla de la fille de Draco et Luna, Lyra, comment elle était la meilleure amie de Percy, ainsi que le fils d'Hermione et de Theo, Harry. Elle se rappella le jour de la naissance de sa fille et se demanda si elle avait vraiment vu Percy ce jour-là ou si c'était juste son subconscient qui cherchait à lui donner une conclusion sur une partie de son passé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais sembler oublier. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était reconnaissante de ce souvenir, car il était infiniment meilleur que le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de lui quand il était encore en vie.

"Maman !" cria Percy joyeusement, courant à toute vitesse vers sa mère. "J'ai attrapé une grenouille, maman ! Je peux le garder ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Ginny rit légèrement de son enthousiasme.

"Demande à ton père" dit-elle en souriant. Percy se retourna et courut dans la direction opposée vers la maison où Rabastan les attendait.

"Papa ! J'ai attrapé une grenouille ! Je peux la garder ?" Ginny regarda Rabastan porter leur fille dans ses bras et la faire tourner en rond en la faisant couiner et rire de plaisir.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, se dit Ginny, tout s'est arrangé à la fin.

FIN.


End file.
